<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 412 by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529529">Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 412</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conlang, Trigedasleng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language dialogue from episode 412 of the CW's <i>The 100</i>. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 412 of <i>The 100</i>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 412</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NIYLAH<br/>Get off me! I’m Trikru.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Kom of, you! Ai laik Trikru.</i></p>
<p>TRIKRU WARRIOR<br/>Traitor. Live with Skaikru, die with Skaikru.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Natrona. Shak op gon Skaikru, wan op gon Skaikru.</i></p>
<p>INDRA<br/>No one goes in, no one comes out. Form a barricade down that hallway. The rotunda has many doors and we take no chances.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Non na min op, non na kom au. Fis treibloka op ona dei howe de. Raunkova-de gada in bosh dou en oso nou na chants non in nowe.</i></p>
<p>INDRA<br/>What are you doing up here? Trikru’s rooms are below.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Ha yu na komba raun hir? Trikru wogeda ste ona der.</i></p>
<p>DYING GROUNDER<br/>Please… Save me…</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Beja… Kep ai klin…</i></p>
<p>GAIA<br/>The sacred symbol?</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Presh memon?</i></p>
<p>OCTAVIA<br/>Warriors of Wonkru: Arm up!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Gona kom Wonkru: Teik em hot!</i></p>
<p>GAIA<br/>Bekka Pramheda…</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/><i>Beka Pramheda…</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>